memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Killing Game, Part II (episode)
Janeway tries to retake the ship from the Hirogen and repel the invading "Nazis". Summary This is Part II of a two part episode. See Part I for the initial story. As the holo-soldiers continue to pour out of the World War II simulation, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine get to astrophysics. They use the sensors to find the location of the remaining crew members. They conclude they cannot retake the ship without help from the Allied forces. In the simulation, the Allied force continue to attack the "Nazi compound", and the relationship between Lieutenant Davis (Tom Paris) and Brigitte (B'Elanna Torres) once had is revealed. Soon, Janeway and Seven of Nine sneak back into the simulation to get assistance. She persuades Captain Miller (Chakotay), to attack "a generator", instead of calling in an air strike to "disable the compound". Right after they go through the "escape tunnel" -- out of the holodeck -- the Chateau gets attacked by the Nazi's. The Doctor, meanwhile, is being forced to treat more and more. When Hirogen become injured, making them take priority over the crew in the mind Turanj, the Doctor refuses to help a first degree burn over a crewman with massive internal bleeding, and is deactivated. Only the Hirogen Medic is working there now. Janeway gets into the other holodeck, where Neelix is in the Klingon simulation. While Captain Miller keeps them distracted and is quite confused, Janeway gets the Doctor running again, and learns from him that the only way to disable the neural interfaces is by blowing out the medical console. She and Captain Miller begin heading that way, while the Doctor is left to keep the Klingons busy. When Janeway and Captain Miller arrive at a jeffries tube under engineering, they discover a level 9 forcefield around sickbay. Janeway gets the medic to leave with the threat of being killed, and disables the forcefield as enemy troops begin to converge on it. Janeway narrowly escapes, and when the bomb goes off, everyone's neural interfaces are disabled. The Germans, who had gotten into the Chateau, have Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom, and Seven of Nine as hostages. One of the Germans almost shoots B'Elanna for her remarks about their relationship (which she doesn't remember). Janeway is brought in to see the alpha hirogen, Karr. He demands that she continue, and ends up explaining how he will use the holodeck technology to allow hunting, while maintaining a way of life which is far more stable than the nomadic search for prey. She finds his reasons noble, if his methods brutal, and agrees to give them the technology and call a cease fire. Unfortunately, that is easier said than done. When Turanj gets the instructions from the bridge, the hologram Nazi refuses to let this end, believing that they are surrendering a battle they are winning, that they are "negotiating with inferior forms of life". Turanj agrees with his "we must be faithful to who we are" speech, albeit in a different context, and attempts to attack the retreating Allied troops. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Neelix in the Klingon simulation try to keep them busy. They realize that the drunk Klingons will act as excellent warriors in the other simulation and will hold off the small band of Nazi's attacking the allies position. Just as the holodeck is about to be charged for the overload, Turanj shows up and shoots Karr with a german rifle. He then tells Janeway, his prey, to run. With her injured leg from her escape from sickbay, she can't move as fast as he can. However, she finds an area where the holoemitters do not reach, gets him to move his weapon into it, and then knocks him down, getting his weapon. He manages to run towards the Nazi simulation. Chakotay, Paris, Tuvok, and Seven of Nine are then surrounded by the germans when an attempt to disrupt the holograms disrupts all their weapons. However, when they are being lined up to be shot, the Klingons rush in with their bat'leths, and start attacking the Germans. When the area is in chaos, and Janeway is forced to shoot Turanj, the holodeck grid overloads, and the battle is over. *''Captain's log, stardate 51715.2. The damage to Voyager has been extreme. Both sides have taken heavy casualties, and it's clear that no-one is going to win this conflict. The fighting has reached a standstill and the remaining Hirogen have agreed to negotiate a truce. '' Janeway, after lots of diplomacy, gives the remaining Hirogen the technology to create holograms. They accept it, and leave. Background Information * The Hirogen return in the 7th season episode "Flesh and Blood" where we learn the results of their usage of holographic technology. * A map of Toulouse was used to represent the map of Sainte Claire. * Despite the fact that "the damage to Voyager has been extreme", the ship shows no sign of damage in the next episode. * Turanj wore the rank of Leutnant or Sturmfuhrer (three dots on a black patch) and the Kapitan wore the rank of Oberleutnant or Sturmhauptfuhrer (three dots and a line), which is a higher rank. Yet, the Kapitan took orders from Turanj, despite being a lower rank. Possibly a costume mistake, but still hard to overlook. Turanj could possibly have just not paid attention to the costume, but still held rank (since the holograms regarded the armored Hirogen as German soldiers), however, considering the attention Karr paid to his uniform's rank, one cannot be sure. * When Turanj walks into engineering and shoots Karr, Karr already has the bullet wound in his uniform when he says "Why haven't you ordered the ceasefire?" before Turanj shoots him. Links and References Guest Stars *Danny Goldring as Karr *Mark Metcalf as Hirogen Medic *Mark Deakins as Turanj *J. Paul Boehmer as Kapitan *Paul Eckstein as Young Hirogen *Peter Hendrixson as Klingon External Links *"The Killing Game" at FiveMinute.net References Ashmore; Death Takes a Holiday; France; Betty Grable; Hirogen; holodeck; hologrid; I'm No Angel; Klingon; Nazi; optronic data core; Sainte Claire; US Army; Mae West; Second World War; Twenty-ninth Infantry Division |next= }} Killing Game Part II, The de:Das Tötungsspiel, Teil II es:The Killing Game, Part II nl:The Killing Game, Deel II